Lo sabes
by SconesandTomatoes
Summary: Siempre supo que Antonio tenía una sonrisa boba en su boca, pero estas ya no eran sonrisas, eran risotadas y Arthur no tenía idea de que rayos le hacia reír tanto. —What the fuck is that shit? — chilló mientras arrugaba con aún más fuerza la revista, esperando la respuesta del español. — Pues lo que lees, cejotas — dijo Antonio.


¡Hola! Bueno, es el primer fic que subo aquí, así que no sé muy bien cómo se haga esto, solo espero que les guste, pues lo hice con muuuuuuucho amor.

Me entristece ver que esta pareja tiene tan pocos fics en español, si son tan lindos, así que aquí está mi cooperación para aumentar la cuenta un poquito.

**Advertencias: **

_\- Hetalia (por desgracia) no me pertenece, si fuera así, Inglaterra y España estarían juntos y tendrían pequeños bebés llamados Gibraltar._

_\- Yaoi, ChicoxChico y esas cosas, si no le gusta no lea, conste que esta advertido._

No sé si sea una advertencia, pero lo he releído y me ha salido un SpUk bastante leve, intentare escribir algo mejor la siguiente vez .

Ahora no las retraso más con la lectura y de antemano, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de abrir este fic.

* * *

**Lo sabes.**

Entró al salón y lo escucho, una risa.

No, no era una risa, era una risotada, una horrible risotada. Giro su cuerpo en la dirección que sus sentidos le indicaron podía provenir aquel molesto ruido. Y allí lo encontró, sentado en el sillón con una especie de revista entre las manos, "Cosmopolitan", pudo leer claramente para luego fruncir el ceño ¿En serio era la clase de persona que leía _esas_ cosas? Bufó sonoramente para llamar su atención, sonrió complacido cuando el español bajo la revista para dedicarle una rápida mirada a la cual le secundo otra risotada.

Sintió como su cuerpo se tensó, su ceja no dejaba de temblar y su ceño se frunció tanto que sus cejas parecían una sola, cosa que pareció divertir aún más al español.

Risas, esas tiernas_odiosas_ risas resonaban nuevamente por todo el salón, chasqueo la lengua mirando con un deje de odio al castaño que se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el sillón, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar lanzar otra risotada. Sin querer se relamió los labios, todo era culpa de ese maldito español que se veía tan sensual_idiota_ haciendo eso.

¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta risa?, _Bloody git_ — Dijo casi escupiendo las palabras, mientras intentaba descifrar que rayos era lo que le divertía tanto al español.

Este no le contesto, solo le envió una mirada furtiva acompañada de una nueva risotada, que solo logro irritar más al inglés el cual se dejó caer sin delicadeza alguna, algo muy impropio de él, cabe decir, en el lugar libre de aquel sillón. Se inclinó lo suficiente para poder observar el también que rayos era lo que leía el castaño sentado junto a él, "Los mejores y peores amantes del mundo", decía la condenada revista en español y con chillones colores muy poco elegantes, enarcó las cejas con curiosidad para luego acercarse un poco más, no es que le gustaran esa clase de cosas, oh no, solo era curiosidad, solo eso.

Su plan no duro mucho tiempo, ya que el español solo apretó la revista contra su pecho y sin poder reprimir más la risa que tenía ya en su garganta se dejó ser aferrando la revista a su estómago mientras el sonido de su risotada irritaba los oídos del pobre inglés.

¡Dios, deja de hacer tanto ruido! _Ridiculous twat_ — chilló el rubio con su característico tono de molestia, es que su paciencia ya se había visto superada y eso era algo que el español lograba con bastante facilidad.

E-es que- … ¡ N-no sabía que eras de esos ,Arthur! — dijo a duras penas entre risas el español mientras apuntaba al rubio con un dedo y de sus ojos amenazaban con salir pequeñas lagrimas debido al tiempo que había estado riéndose.

Esto hizo irritar aún más a Arthur, si es que esto era posible, el cual se levantó indignado del sillón, mirando con tanto odio al moreno, que este detuvo sus risas en el acto, devolviéndole la mirada con picardía.

¿De que _shit_ estás hablando, _Spain_? — siseo el inglés con evidente molestia.

Antonio no pudo hablar, solamente tomo la revista y se la tendió con poca delicadeza al rubio mientras nuevas risotadas amenazaban con salir de su garganta, las cuales se dejaron notar apenas el rubio le arrebato con un movimiento rápido el dichoso papel de la mano.

Bufó con fuerza, así que al fin podría ver qué era eso que le hacia reír tan tierna_ruidosamente_ al español, con un movimiento rápido estiro la revista entre sus manos y se dispuso a leer.

"_**Los mejores y peores amantes del mundo"**_

_Se sabe que en este mundo se hacen encuestas para todo y no es de extrañar que normalmente veamos preguntas como ¿Quién es el más guapo del año? O ¿Quién fue la mejor vestida de los Oscars? Con lo cual llegamos a algo que nos encanta últimamente ¡Rankings!_

Leyó el primer párrafo de dicha columna rodando los ojos, ¿De verdad a Antonio le interesaban cosas como esas?, dio un sonoro suspiro y se dispuso a seguir leyendo.

_Esta vez es el sitio el que nos trae una de estos entretenidos rankings con la siguiente temática: Los mejores y peores amantes del mundo. El sitio web preguntó a mujeres de 20 países y la mayoría coincidió en resaltar las virtudes de los hombres en la cama en esas partes del mundo._

Centro sus ojos en cada una de las palabras con curiosidad, vaya, ahora se había puesto algo más entretenido, se concentró un poco más en su lectura, tratando de descubrir que era lo que le daba tanta risa al condenado español.

_Aquí va la lista de los mejores y peores amantes, según las diferentes nacionalidades._

_**Los mejores amantes: **_

_ no ha sido muy favorecer con nosotras chicas, ya que no nos ha dicho el por qué estos hombres son buenos, solo lo son y ya está, aun así lo dejamos al criterio de cada una queridas lectoras ;) ._

_1\. España _

Se ruborizo un poco al ver aquel país en el número uno, una mirada fugaz le hizo saber al castaño que ya había leído el lugar de su país en el listado, a lo que respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ignoro de plantón la sonrisa del español y se dispuso a seguir con la lectura.

_2\. Brasil _

_3\. Italia _

_4\. Francia _

_5\. Irlanda _

_6\. África del Sur _

_7\. Australia _

_8\. Nueva Zelanda _

_9\. Dinamarca _

_10\. Canadá_

Miro extrañado, bien, hasta ese punto no había nada que le causara tanta risa al español ¿O sí? , a menos que fuera una especie de maniaco idiota que se reía de forma ridícula cuando ganaba algo, sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar sus ideas, pues, en su mente, Antonio si era de esa forma. "Y ahora los peores" alcanzo a notar en un rojo escarlata cuando descendió la vista hacia la revista nuevamente, quizás si seguía leyendo encontraría que le causaba tanta diversión al jodido castaño.

_**Y ahora…los peores amantes:**_

_Esta vez si ha sido bastante simpático con nosotras, dejándonos saber por qué estos hombres se consideran tan terribles en el ámbito amatorio, así que cuidado chicas, si tienen algún hombre con la nacionalidad de esta lista, quizás deberían replanteárselo._

_10\. Rusia (demasiado peludo)._

En su mente se formó la cara de Iván, sonriendo inocentemente, un escalofrío le surco la espalda, sería mejor que el ruso no viera dicha revista.

_9\. Turquía (demasiado sudoroso)._

La imagen de Sadiq se formó en su cabeza, sin camisa y con los brazos en su nuca, un claro close-up a los largos bellos de sus axilas con perladas gotas de sudor se formó en su mente, hizo todo lo posible para reprimir una arcada.

_-  
8\. Escocia (demasiado gritón)._

Una especie de sonido gutural salió de su garganta al intentar reprimir una risa, vaya, Alistar, su hermano no estaría muy feliz de leer eso.

_-  
7\. Gales (demasiado egoísta)._

Wow, otro de sus hermanos presente en la lista, esta vez no pudo evitar lanzar una risotada.

_-  
6\. Grecia (demasiado cariñoso)._

Enarco una ceja, vaya, así que las mujeres se quejaban cuando un hombre era muy suave. La imagen de Heracles con una caja de bombones y un ramo de rosas se reflejó en su cabeza ¿De verdad aquel chico tan perezoso podía ser cariñoso? Dudo unos segundos.

_-  
5\. Estados Unidos (demasiado áspero)._

Otra vez tuvo que reprimir una risotada, _Take that bloody twat!_

_-  
4\. Holanda (demasiado dominante)._

Esta vez rodo los ojos, no los querían cariñosos, pero ¿Tampoco dominantes? Definitivamente las féminas tenían un problema.

_3\. Suecia (demasiado rápido)._

_Pobre Tino_, fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Se rio un poco, vaya así que ya estaba llegando al final, suspiro, aún no entendía que era lo que hacía reír tanto al español, _Aunque quizás lo de Holanda le había causado algo de entretenimiento_, pensó. Lo mejor sería terminar de leer el condenado articulo y luego hacer especulaciones.

_**2\. Inglaterra (demasiado perezoso).**__  
1\. Alemania (demasiado olor)._

Tuvo que leer eso dos veces.

Su ceño se frunció, de modo que sus cejas parecían una sola, otra vez, apretó con fuerza la revista entre sus manos, tanto que esta se arrugo notablemente. Completamente en cólera levanto la vista para mirar con odio al castaño, el cual al notar que el inglés había llegado a _esa_ parte del ranking lanzó la risa más fuerte que el pobre Arthur había escuchado en toda su vida, sin exagerar.

_What the fuck is that shit?_ — chilló mientras arrugaba con aún más fuerza la revista, esperando la respuesta del español.

Pues lo que lees, cejotas — dijo Antonio entrando nuevamente en una seguidilla de risas, cada una más burlona que la anterior y todas dirigidas hacia el rubio.

_Shit_, ¡esa no es la verdad! _... you know that! _— dijo con el ceño fruncido sentándose a horcadas sobre el castaño. Antonio detuvo enseguida sus risas, observando a la figura del inglés sobre él, su ceño fuertemente fruncido, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios levemente entre abiertos por la frustración, solo pudo pensar en una cosa, adorable.

¿Lo sé? — susurro Antonio de forma dudosa, logrando solo que el cuerpo del rubio se tensara — No estoy tan seguro, Arthur — dijo mientras reposaba un dedo en sus labios y miraba hacia arriba, tratando de imitar irónicamente una pose pensativa que había visto en uno de los personajes de los mangas de Kiku — ¿Te gustaría hacerme recordar? — susurro sensualmente en el oído del inglés mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus propios brazos.

_Bloody twat_ — suspiro Arthur sobre los labios del español antes de juntarlos con los suyos en un suave beso.

Y es que Antonio lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, pero había encontrado la excusa perfecta para tener un momento de intimidad con el inglés, y de paso cabrearlo un poco también. Así que en medio del beso que compartía ahora con el rubio que se hallaba sobre él, sonrío. Sonrío porque a pesar de que todos esos rankings y cosas decían que los ingleses apestaban en el ámbito del romance y (vaya, sorpresa) él también lo creyó así por mucho tiempo, Arthur era la prueba viviente de que todo eso era mentira.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Sí, creo que no es de lo mejor, ¡Pero intentare mejorar, lo prometo!

Una sugerencia musical de mi para ustedes mientras leen esto es XO de Beyoncé, mientras escribía esto esa canción estuvo sonando todo el tiempo jaja, así que quizás las ayude a sentir mejor las emociones como me ayudo a mí.

El título es fail, lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió uno mejor.

_Tomates, sugerencias, y todo eso en los reviews, me harían muy feliz ._


End file.
